Marie Summers Life Story
by rogue1996
Summary: Logan and Marie are in love but what going to become of them when Marie's past comes and bites her in the ass for real.
1. Chapter 1

_MARIE'S POV_

Hi my names Maire summers I'm 17 and part mutant & part something else. I two sisters my older sisters names is Buffy summers she 20 she part slayer & part something else. My younger sister Dawn summers she 15 she part the key & part something else. We're have a very differnet family that go's back way before my grams was born. When I was 15 our father died and my mution came into play I was way more danger. Because my mution was my skin if anyone touch me they eather go into coma or died if their mutants I take their thoughs, menmory,soul, & mution.I left my family and friends to find away to control my mution. And thats when I became Rogue and ment Logan or wolvernie to other mutant. I ment him in a bar in canda when he was cage frighting. Then I hind in his trialer but after a few he smelled me and told me to get out but when started driving he stopped and gave me a ride. When we were driving we were atticed by a mutant who was sent after me but we were saved by the X-Men and broght back to Xavier school for gifted youngster. Then I had to be saved again but Logan saved me. That was about a year ago after Logan saved me he lefted to find his pasted. Before he left he gave me his dog tags so he's coming back. And that day it happens to be today.

I was in the rec room with Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, John, Pete, & Betts watch MTV and playing foosball. Kitty was taking about her date with bobby and how betsy and pete come in yelling about something when I heard the one thing I missed his motorcycle. I was so happy. But I wanted to wait for him to say hi to every one else. After a few mins I got up to get a drink. So I went to the kitchen when I came in the kitchen and ran in to some one.

" Oh I'm so sor.." I cut myself off when I looked at the person and realized who it was 'Logan' himself.

He looked at me like was stunned. Then I realized why he like that.I was waring a pair of black jeans and a green tang top that show a lot more skin then I ever did.

"Hey Logan" I said snapping him out of his stare.

" Uh.. Hey Marie" he said like he didn't know me.

" How are you Logan . How was your trip?" I asked smiling at him.

" uhhh it didn't. I didn't find anything that could help." He replied I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Logan I'm sure you'll find something soon." I told him trying to light the mood.

"How have you been darlin.I see you can control you skin now." He said with a small grin on his face.

"Yep I got full control of it a few months ago." I told him smiling bout Not hurting anyone with a touch.

"So who's ass do I got to kick to make sure they know not to hurt you?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Well sorry but I don't have a boyfriend so you going to have to find something else ass to kick."I said with a small some reason he looked happy about that but I don't know. He in love with the redheaded bitch.

"Oh come on their must be some one." He said not beliving me.

"No I'm sorry but their no one. I'm sorry if you think there is but there not."I replied with smug grin matching his."I should get back before I have to deal with Jubilee's full on bitch moted. And drag my ass back to the rec room."I said geting up from my set with a smile." I'll see you later." I said walking to the exet back to the rec room.

" Okay darlin I'll see ya later." Logan called after me. I couldn't help but smile even bigger when he called me 'darlin' he also has once called me 'kid'. Once I got back Jubilee and John asked what took me so long I told them I was talking to that me , Betsy, Kitty ,& Jubilee went to the mall for their big date night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOGAN'S POV**_

I just got back and I was hoping that the first person I wanted to see was the one person I've been thinking of for the last year. But when I come though the door the first people were Red & the weather witch. I said hi and went to look for Marie the one person I need to see. I don't know way but I fall in love with her. I love Marie and I can't help it I tried but I can't think of any other girl. Thats way I left not just to find my past but to get away from I needed to come back I couldn't stay away any I saw her in the kitchen I couldn't Belive how she got even more beautiful. I mean she has always been beautiful but now she even more beautiful. And now she has control over her mution which mean I can touch her skin with out getting hurt. I really don't know if I going to lose control over the wolverine's fealings to mark her as our mate. I don't want to fealing like she has to be with me because she my mate. I really wish I could just have her right now.I knew from the minent she walked in to that bar in canda I knew she was that night their was a knock on my I open my door their was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. **Marie.** She was wearing black pajamas bottoms and a red tan top.

"Hey um.. is there something you need?" I asked her with a slite grin. _God she so beautiful._I thought she smiled.

"I was going to watch a movie and want to know if you would like to watch it to. If you'd like to hang out with little old me?" She asked me with her beautiful smile. God if she knew what she doing to me.

"Um.. what movie are you watching?"I asked her because there is no way in hell I'm watching a chick maybe if I get to have a naked sleep over with my Marie all night.

"Oh don't worrie it's not what you call a chick flick. The movie called R.E.D. It's has killing and blowing things up and it's funny." She told me with a raised eyebrow as she cocked her head to the side with her sexy little smile.

Damn it how can I say no."Okay but if it sucks you own me." I agreed now that I would anyways.

"Thanks your the best Logan." she said happily and kissed me check.

So we walk down to the rec room to watch the movie. Most of the mansion was eather sleeping or out so we had the rec room to our self. As the movie started we sat down to watch the hafe way though the movie we both fell next mornin I woke-up and realized I was not alone I open my eyes and thats all I saw was light brown hair I know who is . She was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. Thats when I realized the way we're laying. Her back is snggled to my chest and our legs are intwined and my arm around her waist and my reasting on her flat started to wake-up she turn over so now she facing me she open her eyes and looks a little confussed for a secent.

"Hey" She greed me with a small smile." Sorry" She started to up most likily thing I didn't want to like that.

"Mornin. you know you don't need to said sorry it's ok we fell asleep I don't mind." I tried to make it no big deal.

"Oh... Okay I sould go get ready I have class in less then a hour so I talk to you later." She said leaving to go to her room.

" Uhh.. ya I'll see ya later have fun."I called after her as she walked she left I went to my room to get ready for my Danger Room class's.


End file.
